My Heaven
by Izumi Zai3
Summary: RE-PUBLISH. SasoDei. "Aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf." Akhirnya hanya penyesalan itu yang ia rasakan ketika semuanya terlambat. Ia menyadari kesalahannya saat miliknya pergi. RnR!


Terdengar suara pintu dibanting dengan sangat kasar. Berikutnya diikuti oleh suara tangisan memilukan dari dalam kamar tersebut.

"Hiks, Danna… Maaf."

Si pemuda pirang terus menangis sambil berdoa sang pemilik rambut merah marun mau memaafkan kesalahannya. Walau dirinya tahu itu sulit karena kemarahan Danna-nya kali ini tidaklah main-main.

"Maaf…"

.

"Apa kau bilang?! Jangan bercanda!"

Nada suara laki-laki itu meninggi. Beberapa pegawai yang notabene merupakan bawahannya sedikit terkejut dibuatnya.

"Di-dimana?"

Kali ini suaranya agak bergetar dan takut.

"Aku segera kesana."

Dia menyambar jasnya kemudian secepat kilat meninggalkan perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

.

"Itu tidak mungkin 'kan, Dok? Katakan kalau itu semua bohong!" Pria berambut merah itu mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Maaf, Akasuna-san. Kami–"

Ucapan sang dokter terputus begitu saja saat pria berambut merah itu kembali berteriak.

"Tidak mungkin!"

Air matanya mengalir tiada henti. Dia merutuki dirinya yang benar-benar tidak becus dan payah.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

My Heaven by Zaisan Izumi (Izumi Zai3)

Sasori x Deidara

.

A fic for project "Save SasoDei". Dedicated for all Sasodei fans and especially for HikariNoKyori SasoDei.

.

Summary: Sasodei. "Aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf." Akhirnya hanya penyesalan itu yang ia rasakan ketika semuanya terlambat. Ia menyadari kesalahannya saat miliknya pergi.

Warning: AU. Maybe OOC. Typo. Chara death. YAOI (BOY X BOY). Don't like, don't read!

.

.

.

Angin sore yang menembus jendela membelai lembut wajah tampannya. Memainkan helaian merah rambutnya. Pria itu membuka matanya perlahan lalu memandangi lantai keramik kamarnya. Kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu itu kembali merasuki pikirannya. Kepingan demi kepingan memori itu datang silih berganti. Membuka kembali luka lama yang sempat kering.

"Dei…" gumamnya.

Dalam kesunyian itu dia mulai terisak. Sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali ia menangis. Kali ini dia kembali menangis, menangisi orang yang sama. Sejak saat itu kehidupan sang Akasuna Sasori berubah hampa. Kosong. Hanya ada warna putih dalam lembaran harinya. Ia tak bisa lagi tersenyum, tak sanggup lagi untuk tertawa. Semuanya telah menghilang bersama dengan perginya orang itu.

Sasori menyeka bulir-bulir yang mengalir dari manik hazelnya. Sejenak ditatapnya pigura foto yang ada digenggamannya. Pria pirang dalam foto itu tertawa lepas tanpa beban. Betapa Sasori sangat merindukannya.

"Aku yang salah. Aku minta maaf."

Kecelakaan 5 tahun lalu itu telah merenggut nyawa orang yang paling penting dan sangat dicintainya. Hal itu berawal dari kesalahpahaman kecil yag membuat emosi Sasori naik. Kalau saja saat itu dia tidak pergi dari rumah yang mereka berdua tinggali, mungkin dia dan Deidara akan hidup bahagia sekarang.

Sayang, kenyataan berkata lain. Setiap saat, setiap hembusan napasnya. Sasori tak pernah melupakan pria cerewet namun polos itu dari memorinya. Deidaralah malaikat penyelamatnya. Deidaralah hidupnya. Warna yang menetesi lembaran putih dalam hidupnya.

Sekarang tangan Sasori beralih dari pigura foto Deidara. Sasori mengambil secarik kertas dari sakunya. Itulah hal terakhir yang ditinggalkan Deidara. Kertas bertuliskan 'Gomenasai, Sasori no Danna' yang dibawa Deidara bersama seikat bunga tulip.

Sasori tersenyum membaca tulisan yang entah sudah berapa kali dibacanya.

"Aitakute, Deidara…"

.

.

.

OWARI

Sebenarnya ini adalah re-publish dari fic saya yang sebelumnya di post di akun SAVE SASODEI. Ah, mungkin terlalu pendek kalau ini disebut fic ya? Jujur saja, agak susah juga bikin fic yang nyiksa-nyiksa perasaan tokohnya. Saya pilih Sasori focus disini karena biasanya yang menderita ditinggal couple mati itu Deidara. Selain itu saya juga merasa kurang 'dapet' bagian sedihnya Sasori ditinggal Deidara.

Judul dan inspirasi fic ini dari lagu BIGBANG-My Heaven. Atas paksaan dari Kyori akhirnya saya buat juga deh fic SasoDei ini. Begadang semaleman buat nyelasaiin fic pendek kayak begini. Sebagai newbie saya mohon bimbingan para author-senpai sekalian. Akhir kata, READ AND REVIEW!

Best regards!

Zaisan Izumi


End file.
